Thrall
Thrall (Go´el es realmente el nombre con el que fue bautizado al nacer), hijo de Durotan, es el lider actual de la Horda y gobernador de Durotar en Kalimdor. En es un boss de nivel ?? que reside en el Fuerte Grommash en Orgrimmar. Adicionalmente es posible encontrarlo en la Instance de Escape from Durnholde Keep en las Cavernas del Tiempo y en la fortaleza de los Mag'har en Garadar. Su padre, Durotan y su madre Draka murieron asesinados por agentes de Gul'dan. Historia La historia de Thrall empieza en Warcraft III y se desarrolla hasta la actualidad. Sus orígenes fueron explicados posteriormente en el segundo volumen del manga Warcraft Legends. Juventud Trall es hijo de Durotan, antiguo Jefe del clan Frostwolf y de Draka. Cuando era solo un bebé fue encontrado por Aedelas Blackmoore junto a los cadáveres de sus padres. El por entonces comandante encargado de capturar a los orcos errantes que quedaban tras el fin de la Segunda Guerra le dio el nombre de Thrall que es otra forma de decir 'esclavo' en la lengua humana. Blackmoore se lo llevó a Durnholde Keep, su fortaleza donde creció como un gran gladiador - mezclando la fiereza de un orco con la estragegía e inteligencia de un humano. Durante su entrenamiento recibió abunantes golpes y palizas, pero fue atendido por una humana llamada Clannia con cuya hija, Taretha, creció. Thrall demostró que además de un gran luchador, también era un excelente estudiante. Sin embargo los abundantes golpes que recibía de Aedelas Blackmoore, tanto dentro como fuera de su instrucción de guerrero, empezaron a pasar factura. En las cartas que secretamente se escribían Thrall y Taretha, el orco le confesó a la humana que deseaba escapar de allí y ganar su libertad. Taretha decidió ayudarlo y creó una distracción en el interior de la fortaleza de Durnholde para que Thrall escapara. Cuando más tarde se encontraron en una cueva cercana, Taretha le proporcionó comida y repuestos. Tras esto, Thrall abandonó Durnholde prometiendo no volver jamás. Lamentablemente, Thrall fue capturado e ingresó en un campo de internamiento para orcos liderado por Lorin Remka. Allí conoció a un anciano orco llamado Kelgar, que le habló de la corrupción de Gul'dan y de cómo los viejos caminos habrían resultado mejores para la Horda. También le habló de Grom Hellscream, líder del Clan Warsong, que pensaba de la misma manera. Cuando otro orco dijo a Thrall que Aedelas había llegado al campamento buscándolo, Thrall escapó de nuevo, y fue a buscar a Grom Hellscream. Los Orcos Despúes de encontrar a Grom, este lo acogió y le enseñó el idioma orco. Al comprobar el manto que envolvía a Thrall cuando fue encontrado, Grom le dijo que provenía de orcos exiliados del clan Frostwolf. Después de pasar algún tiempo con Hellscream, Thrall decidió marcharse por un tiempo, con el fin de buscar sus raíces en las Montañas de Alterac. Allí fue rescatado por el clan Frostwolf tras quedar exhausto por el largo viaje que había realizado. Ya en su campamento, Thrall conoció a Drek'Thar, quien dijo que era hijo de Durotan, el antiguo Jefe del clan. Después de haber encontrado por fin su lugar, Drek'Thar enseñó a Thrall los antiguos caminos de la Horda, antes de la corrupción de Gul'dan, y así Thrall fue aceptado como uno más del clan. Un lobo gélido llamado Snowsong, se unió a Thrall como acompañante. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Drek'thar lo llamó para estar a los dos a solas en un lugar apartado que Thrall nunca había visto antes. Allí se iba a producir su iniciación. En una de las experiencias más espirituales de su vida, Thrall contactó con los espíritus de la Tierra, Aire, Fuego, Agua y lo Salvaje, convirtiéndose en el primer chamán orco dela Horda desde que Gul'dan se corrompió. Cuando regresó al campamento se había convertido en un orco nuevo, de los pocos que habían descubierto y comprendido los orígenes de su gente lo que le facilitaría su labor como nuevo Jefe de su clan. Fue un evento simbólico y significativo, ya que el hecho de ser aceptado por los espíritus significaba también que estos perdonaban a los orcos por sus devaneos con los poderes demoníacos en el pasado. Thrall se había convertido en el primero de una nueva generación de chamanes orcos. Un extraño forastero llegó entonces al campamento. Thrall lo recibió cordialmente, pero se enfadó cuando el extranjero acusó al clan Frostwolf de esconderse en las montañas. El forastero dijo algunas cosas que hirieron y enfurecieron a Thrall faltando al respeto a su amigo Grom Hellscream por lo que se produjo un duelo entre ambos. El extraño descubrió bajo su capa una pesada armadura negra y un enorme martillo pero Thrall consiguió desarmarlo. Fue entonces cuando ese estraño reveló su identidad como Orgrim Doomhammer, el Jefe de Guerra de la Horda. Doomhammer había contactado con Drek'Thar tras enterarse del retorno del hijo de Durotan y decidió provocar una pelea para ver si el rumor era cierto y merecía la pena. Thrall no sólo fue capaz de deasfiar a Doomhammer, sino también de vencerlo, algo que nadie, excepto su padre Durotan, había conseguido nunca. Liberación Doomhammer nombró a Thrall segundo al mando y le explicó las estrategias para liberar los campamentos. Thrall debería infiltrarse en los campamento como uno más de los prisioneros y una vez dentro, despertar el poder de los orcos con sus poderes chamanísticos. Los revitalizados prisioneros no tardarían en tomar el campamento en poco tiempo. Ese plan funcionó en los tres primeros emplazamientos. En el cuarto hubo algunos problemas ya que Thrall fue reconocido enseguida. En el quinto, que hoy forma lo que se conoce como Hammerfall en Arathi, los humanos estaban sobreavisados y se habían preparado con un regimiento de caballeros de Durnholde, de manera que había una mayor resistencia. En una sangrienta y cruel lucha, Orgrim Doomhammer fue asesinado empalado pro la espalda por la lanza de un caballero. Con el poco de aliento que le quedaba, le dio a Thrall su armadura negra, su martillo de guerra, y lo nombró Jefe de Guerra de la Horda. Lo primero que hizo Thrall en su nuevo cargo, fue atacar Durnholde en un intento por desmantelar todo el sistema de campos de internamiento. Se reunió en secreto con Taretha, aconsejándole partir de Durnholde junto a su familia, pero ella se negó, esperando que la batalla nunca llegara y temiendo las represalias que tendría para ella que Blackmoore notara su ausencia ya que hacía tiempo que la había tomado como su amante, algo que la hacía muy desdichada. Cuando Thrall llegó a Durnholde con la Horda tras él, se enfrentó con un Blackmoore ebrio. Tras pedirle una solución pacífica, a fin de evitar el derramamiento de sangre inútil, Blackmoore repasó mentalmente los momentos que había pasado con Thrall, desde que lo recogió en el bosque siendo un bebé, pasando por su entrenamiento y ahora asediando su castillo en lo que consideraba una gran traición. Cuando Thrall lanzó su ultimatum, rendirse o morir, el maestro de Durnholde respondió arrojando la cabeza cortada de Taretha Foxtron al campo de batalla donde se apiñaban los orcos, gritando que eso es lo que les ocurría a los traidores. Thrall explotó en rabia y dolor al ver la escena y ordenó a sus hombres la orden de atacar. Durante el asedio, Thrall acorraló a Blackmoore en un túnel oculto y clavó su espada en los pies del cruel humano. Blackmoore, con un aspecto más sobrio que antes, intentó cobardemente convencer a Thrall para que lo ayudara a derrotar a la Alianza. Esto enrabietó aún más al Jefe de Guerra que terminó por asestarle el golpe mortal que acabó con su vida. Thrall salió del castillo y se reunió con los orcos que habían salido victoriosos. Inmediatamtente le dio un mensaje a Karramyn Langston, el segundo al mando de la fortaleza: los prisioneros orcos serían liberados y las tierras de los alrededores les pertenecerían. Si la Alianza aceptaba esto, Thrall prometió que no causarían ningún problema e incluso se mostraría dispuesto a comenzar una relación de cooperación e intercambio comercial. Si rehusaban, se convertirían en el peor enemigo al que nunca jamás la Alianza se hubiera tenido que enfrentarse. Los humanos supervivientes pudieron marcharse sin sufrir daño. Cuando no quedó nadie en Durnholde, Thrall llamó al "Espíritu de la Tierra" que destruyó la fortaleza. Después, compuso un lok'vadnod, una canción sobre héroes, para conmemorar el sacrificio de Taretha. Viaje a Kalimdor Thrall y Grom pasaron mucho tiempo reuniendo fuerzas disponibles para la Horda. Pero tiempo después, cuando Thrall se encontraba en Arathi, tuvo un extraño sueño. Vio dos ejércitos enfrentándose en una batalla, fuego que llovía del cielo y una voz avisándolo de lo que sucedería después. Al despertar, se dio cuenta que no había sido un sueño sino una visión. Un misterioso profeta se le apareció y se presentó como alguien que dejó su humanidad atrás hace mucho tiempo y que gracias a su don para ver el futuro, estaba en posición de advirte que la única esperanza para la salvación de los orcos era navegar hacia el oeste, a Kalimdor, donde encontraría su destino. Thrall obedeció, reunió la Horda e inició los preparativos para el viaje a través del Gran Mar. Sin embargo, cuando los orcos se estaban reagrupando en un asentamiento provisional, Grom fue capturado por los humanos, por lo que Thrall tuvo que intervenir para salvarlo. Grom, al ver la enorme flota naval de la que disponían sus captores, le propuso a Thrall robar los barcos con el propósito de abandonar de una vez para siempre el territorio de los humanos. Con toda la Horda reunida, no fue muy dificil robar los buques para la larga travesía que les esperaba cruzando el mar hasta Kalimdor. Éxodo de la Horda A mitad del camino hacia Kalimdor, los barcos orcos fueron embestidos por una gran tempestad cerca del Maelstrom y obligados a refuugiarse en una pequeña isla. Allí los orcos conocieron a Sen'jin, un líder troll que les contó como su pueblo era atacado constantemente por una tribu murloc y por los humanos de un emplazamiento cercano. Temiendo por la Horda y de los trolls Darkspear, Thrall y sus guerreros atacaron la base humana, y mataron a su líder, un archimago que resultó ser el encargado de mantener a raya a los murlocs de la isla. Sin la presencia del archimago y con los humanos y los orcos ocupados pelando entre ellos, los murlocs tuvieron via libre para salir en busca de una víctima a la que sacrificar en uno de sus rituales. Thrall fue capturado por los murlocs y encerrado en una mazmorra. Ahí se enteró de boca de un cazador troll con quien compartía la celda, que ambos iban a ser ofrecidos en sacrificio como ofrenda a una Bruja del Mar. Afortunadamente, los murlocs no conocían los poderes chamanísticos de Thrall, por lo que este pudo escapar de su celda y liberar a sus guerreros. Los trolls informaron a Thrall que Sen'jin no estaba en ninguna celda, lo que significaba que se lo habían llevado como primer sacrificio. Thrall corrió en su ayuda pero solo llegó a tiempo de contemplar horrorizado como el valiente troll era sacrificado por un hechicero murloc. Thrall y sus guerreros fueron capaces de matar a los guardianes murloc que mantenían una barrera mágica que les impedía la fuga. La muerte de Sen'jin reveló una nueva visión a Thrall, una en la que se veía conduciendo a la tribu Darkspear hacia la grandeza. Fue entonces cuando Thrall, en deferencia hacia los trolls, les ofreció un lugar en la Horda como agradecimiento por la amabilidad que habían demostrado con los orcos. Sin embargo, antes de partir, el líder orco tuvo que enfrentarse con la bruja del mar, furiosa por la destrucción de su altar y la muerte de sus siervos. La bruja maldijo al Jefe de Guerra advirtiéndoles que el mar se tragaría a todos sus hombres, dicho lo cual desapareció. Al regresar al campamento, Thrall descubrió que sus barcos estaban dañados por la tormenta y que no estaban listos para navegar. El tiempo jugaba en su contra ya que la isla, que era de origen volcánico, estaba a punto de entrar en erupción. Mientras tanto, la bruja del mar lanzó lo que quedaba de su ejército de murlocs contra el campamento de la Horda. Sin embargo, con ayuda de los trolls, la Horda pudo resistir las constantes embestidas, lo que les dio tiempo para reparar los barcos y huir antes de que el volcán entrase en erupcción. Kalimdor Los barcos se dispersaron y muchos de los orcos apenas llegaron a las costas de Kalimdor vivos. Los clanes se dispersaron y Thrall recorrió toda la costa, recogiendo en el camino algunos orcos y trolls perdidos. Esta nueva tierra tenía muchas criaturas extrañas, pero los más brutales eran los centauros, particularmente en su trato con los tauren. Cuando Thrall luchó contra un grupo de centauros que atacaban algunos tauren, fue inesperadamente agradecido por Cairne Bloodhoof (C. Pezuña de Sangre), cacique de la tribu Bloodhoof (Pezuña de Sangre). Impresionado por su feroz pero noble comportamiento, Cairne se ofreció a ayudarlo para encontrar el destino de su pueblo. Thrall dijo a Cairne que había visto al ejército centauro avanzar al norte rápidamente, Cairne se dio cuenta que su pueblo estaba en peligro, pues su campamento era en el norte. Las fuerzas de Thrall siguieron a Cairne a su campamento y lo defendió de los centauros. Dado que los centauros conducían casi toda la región, los Bloodhoof tenían que viajar a Mulgore si esperaban sobrevivir. Cairne accedió decir a Thrall la ubicación del oráculo, quien ayudaría a los orcos en busca de su destino, en caso de que ayudara a proteger la caravana de Cairne a Mulgore. Thrall aceptó y ayudó a los tauren en su largo viaje, protegiéndolos y cuidando a las bestias kodo de los centauros merodeadores. Cairne dijo a Thrall que el místico Oráculo podía estar en Stonetalon Peak (Cima del Espolón), quien podría ayudar a encontrar su destino en esas tierras extrañas. Thrall, contento por haber hecho un nuevo amigo en el extranjero, agradeció a Cairne, quien con los tauren se unió a la Horda. Cuando Thrall llegó a Stonetalon Peak, se sorprendió al encontrar a Grom Hellscream y al clan Warsong luchando contra los humanos bajo el mandato de Jaina Proudmoore, cuyas fuerzas habían acordonado el paso en la montaña, Thrall sospechó que habían contratado algunos goblins que ayudaron a llegar a la montaña por medio de zepelines. Thrall ordenó a Hellscream, no atacar a los humanos, pero no se resistió: los atacó. Lo único que le quedó a Thrall fue ayudarlo, su objetivo era llegar a los zepelines. Finalmente, adquirieron los zepelines, pero tuvieron una pequeña disputa. Thrall, se preocupaba por la impestuosa sed de sangre de Grom, que conducía nada más que a problemas, Thrall ordenó a Grom y a su clan, quedarse en Ashenvale (Vallefresno). Grom accedió entre dientes, mientras Thrall viajaba a la montaña. Thrall hizo su camino hacia la montaña pero necesitaba llegar con apoyo aéreo. Por lo tanto Cairne sugirió a los Wyverns de Stonetalon. Los wyverns estaban bajo el control de las viles harpías, y después de una pequeña batalla, fueron derrotadas y los wyverns agradecidos prestaron su ayuda a Thrall y a la Horda. Con su ayuda, Thrall derrotó a los humanos que guardaban el pico y entraron a la montaña. Thrall y Cairne se separaron y exploraron las cavernas por sí mismos. Después de mucho tiempo, encontraron la cámara del Oráculo, pero también a Jaina Proudmoore, estaban a punto de una batalla cuando el Oráculo apareció, revelandose a sí mismo como el profeta que Thrall y Jaina conocieron en Lordaeron. Habló a Thrall de la corrupción de Grom y que los orcos y humanos debían unir sus fuerzas o ser destruidos. Thrall, entre dientes, aceptó, desesperado por salvar a Grom. La Maldición de Sangre Regresaron a The Barrens (Los Baldíos) para buscar a Grom, quien lideraba a un corrupto clan Warsong. Una épica batalla hubo entre las fuerzas del Jefe de Guerra y las fuerzas de Hellscream. Thrall, con la ayuda de Cairne se abrió camino a través de los corruptos orcos y llegó al cacique Warsong. Hellscream dijo a Thrall, que bebió la sangre de un demonio para fortalecerse. Lleno de ira y rabia por esta traición, Thrall cargó contra su viejo amigo y los dos tuvieron un feroz duelo uno a uno. Después de una larga y desesperada lucha, Thrall logró capturar la esencia de Grom en una Gema de alma y lo llevó a un círculo ritual, donde la combinación de magias humanas y orcas hiceron que el espíritu demoníaco desaparezca. Grom, se arrepintió de lo que hizo y junto con Thrall inmediatamente se prepararon para hacer frente a Mannoroth, el demonio que con su sangre convirtió a Grom en un cruel ser. Thrall hizo un asalto inicial contra Mannoroth, pero no eran lo suficientemente fuertes, Mannoroth hacía una buena resistencia y pudo haberlos matado, hasta que Grom hizo un último esfuerzo y dio un golpe devastador contra Mannoroth destrozando su placa y clavando su hacha profundamente en su vientre. Esto fue suficiente para matar al Señor del Foso, pero al morir Mannoroth, energías explosivas salieron de su cuerpo y golpearon con furia de fuego a Grom. El jefe del clan Warsong fue mortalmente herido. Después de una cruel agonía, se dio cuenta que había liberado a los orcos de los demonios y murió como un héroe. La Batalla del Monte Hyjal Thrall y Jaina regresaron a Ashenvale, pero encontraron una nueva amenaza. Los elfos de la noche, maldiciéndolos por la muerte de Cenarius, comenzaron a atacarlos, ya que se crearon un nuevo asentamiento. Los demonios y muertos viviente, orcos y humanos y elfos nocturnos, luchaban entre sí para poder sobrevivir. El profeta convocó a Thrall y a Jaina, cerca del monte Hyjal, donde encontraron a los líderes de los centinelas, Tyrande Whisperwind y Malfurion Stormrage. Se sorprendieron al encontrarse el uno al otro, hasta que el profeta apareció de nuevo, rebelando su identidad como Medivh, el último Guardián de Tirisfal. Los convenció de que debían aliarse y derrotar a la Legión Ardiente o sino ser derrotados. Aunque fue difícil, Malfurion y Tyrande aceptaron y todos se aliaron contra Archimonde y su plétora de demoníacos y no-muertos seguidores. La tres razas defendieron colectivamente Nordrassil y el monte Hyjal con tres asentamientos fortificados subiendo a la montaña, haciendo lo mejor para parar a Archimonde hasta los elfos nocturnos, la "trampa" estaba preparada. Archimonde con toda furia arrasó las bases, pero no se había dado cuenta que el Arbol del Mundo estaba rodeado por whisps. Al llegar Archimonde al Árbol, Malfurion Stormrage,hizo sonara el Cuerno de Cenarius llamando a los ancestros (whisps), quienes rodearon a Archimonde y lo destruyeron. La fundación de Orgrimmar Siguiendo la victoria en el monte HYjal y la caída de la Legión, Thrall reunió a su gente, y encontró un lugar para su pueblo en las accidentadas y hermosas tierras de The Barrens (Los Baldíos). Ahí fundó Durotar, en honor a su fallecido padre Durotan. Su capital fue Orgrimmar en honor a Orgrim Doomhammer. Después de varios meses, los orcos se quedaron en Durotar, los tauren se fueron a Mulgore y los trolls a las costas de Echo Isles (Islas del Eco). Hubo un pequeño poblado Sen'jin en honor al héroe perdido. Thrall pronto conoció a Rexxar, un hijo de Mok'Nathal que había tratado de salvar a su explorador Mogrin de un grupo de jabaespines, y traía un mensaje. Thrall lo leyó cuidadosamente, entristecido por la muerte de Mogrin, dio la bienvenida a Rexxar a la recién coronada tierra. Rexxar consideró su estancia, pero dijo que tendría que ganar su lugar ahí. Thrall aceptó, y envió a Rexxar a hablar con diversos ciudadanos de Orgrimmar y ver qué podía hacer para ayudarles en sus tareas. También llamó al troll cazador de sombras Rokhan para ayudar a Rexxar. Los dos se sumaron más tarde a un maestro cervecero pandaren errante llamado Chen Stormstout, que andaba buscando ingredientes para su nueva invención. Después de que Rexxar le ayudó a encontrar los ingredientes, Chen se unió al troll y al Mok'Nathal, deseoso de aventura. Thrall esperaba en Orgrimmar, ayudando a construir la ciudad. Rexxar realizó sus obras con éxito, y Thrall comenzó a respetar al maestro de bestias. Pero pronto llegó la mala noticia de que los seres humanos se instalaron en las orillas de Durotar. Thrall se preocupó. Después de varios encuentros con humanos más hostiles, se organizó una junta entre Thrall y Jaina, Rexxar se ofreció a ir, fue y resultó ser una trampa preparada por los humanos para matar a Thrall, pero Rexxar fue el que luchó y derrotó a esos rebeldes. Rexxar regresó y dijo que todo había sido un engaño. No se podía creer que Jaina haría tal cosa, Thrall preparó una nota para que Rexxar la enviara a Theramore, para hacer una reunión con Jaina. Sólo una reunión frente a frente garantizaba paz entre las dos razas. Después de leer la carta que traía Rexxar como respuesta del Almirante Proudmoore, Thrall se dio cuenta que la única forma de evitar otra guerra era asaltar la base del almirante y matarlo. Con la ayuda de Rexxar, Thrall alistó la ayuda de de su viejo amigo Cairne y los tauren y a los ogros Stonemaul (Quebrantarrocas). Si bien se estaba preparando el asalto a Theramore, Thrall fue informado que la isla estaba bloqueda por barcos que rodeaban la isla y no dejaban pasar. Thrall se quedó frustrado por esta noticia. De ponto Jaina apreció en el escenario, aseguró a todos que venía en paz. Ella no sabía nada de los planes de su padre y no sabía qué hacer, fue lo que dijo. Thrall dijo que las acciones de su padre podrían destruir Durotar y que la única forma de garantizar la seguridad de la nueva nación era asesinar a Dealin, el almirante. Jaina entendió y se dispuso ayudar, incluso si ello significaba la muerte de su padre. Dijo a Thrall que la localización de un astillero goblin cercano le podía proporcionar buques para destruir los barcos que bloqueaban la isla. Ella suplicó a Thrall que no dañe a sus hombres que solo seguían las instrucciones del Almirante, que ellos eran la única familia que había dejado Jaina después de la caída de Lordaeron. Thrall dio su palabra de que intentaría mantener el derramamiento de sangre a un mínimo y aconsejó a Jaina cuidarse, ya que la batalla estaba por comenzar. Usando los barcos adquiridos de los goblins, las fuerzas de Thrall lograron abrirse camino en la isla, Donde se procedió a preparar el ataque a las fuerzas del Almirante. Rexxar, Rokhan, Chen y Cairne, lucharon directamente contra el almirante Daelin y al final lograron vencerlo. Antes de la batalla, Thrall trató de decir al Almirante que esta Horda, era diferente a la que hubo años atrás, que no tenían ningún interés en la conquista y en el asesinato. Proudmoore aplicó que la raza de Thrall era culpable de genocidio, que nunca podría ocultar el alboroto que hicieron a Stormwind (Ventormenta) y Lordaeron dejando numerosos muertos. Lugúbremente le pidió que nunca dejaría de luchar contra los orcos y, por tanto, Rexxar se vio obligado a matarlo como Thrall había predicho. Tan pronto como cayó Daelin Proudmoore, Rexxar qritó que la batalla había terminado. Jaina se arrodilló cerca al cuerpo de su padre tristemente preguntando por qué no la había escuchado. Rexxar intentando consolar el dolor de la hechicera, le dijo que su padre fue un orguloso guerrero por encima de todo y que debía ser recordado como tal. Thrall proclamó que la Horda no tendría mas guerra contra los supervivientes humanos y que dejaría en paz Theramore. De ahi, tomó sus tropas y regresó a Durotar dejando a Jaina en su duelo. Agradeciendo a Rexxar por todo lo que había hecho, Thrall dio una invitación a Rexxar para permanecer ahí mismo y vivir en Durotar. Rexxar educamente negó diciendo que era un errante y que su lugar estaba en la vida salvaje, pero prometió a Thrall ser parte de la Horda, y que si necesitara ayuda, él estarí siempre dispuesto. Por lo tanto, Thrall se despidió de Rexxar y continuó la construcción de Orgrimmar, por el momento todo iba bien. El ciclo de odio Pasaro tres años y Orgrimmar fue terminada. Sin embargo una serie de incidentes menores entre los orcos de Durotar y los humanos de Theramore puso en peligro la estabilidad de la zona. Thrall y Jaina trataban desesperadamente de mantener la paz, pero la Horda se salió de control cuando su jefe guerrero Burx tomó un ejército de orcos y trolls a Northwatch Hold (Fuerte del Norte), el mismo lugar que Proudmoore usaba para sus investigaciones y exigió desmontarlo. Después de que la batalla empezó, Jaina contactó a Thrall con la información de que Burx estaba trabajando para el Fin de la Horda en el culto de Burning Blade (Filo Ardiente). Enfurecido con la idea de que un orco, sirva a la Legión una vez más, Thrall inmediatamente paró la batalla (con alguna ayuda de los Espíritus) y denunció a Burx. Cuando el guerrero pronunció palabras diciendo que lo que hacía estaba dentro de los intereses de la Horda, Thrall destrozó el cráneo de Burx con su Doomhammer. Los acontecimientos impulsaron a Thrall y a Jaina a firmar un tratado mas oficial entre la Alianza y la Horda. A pesar del aumento de las tensiones del año pasado, sus acciones han detenido, aunque no completamente, el ciclo del odio. Thrall actualmente reside en su palacio, situado en Valley of Wisdom (Valle de la Sabiduría), en Orgrimmar. A pesar de la derrota de la Legión y del viejo almirante Proudmoore, la vida de Thrall está lejos de ser aburrida. Posibles amenazas a Durotar desde dentro y fuera, mantienen a Thrall siempre vigilante. Regreso a Draenor Una facción de orcos existe en Outland (Terrallende), que se mantuvo intacta con la invasión demoníaca. Estos se llaman a sí mismos los orcos Mag'har, y se componen de varios clanes que optaron por no unirse a la Legión de orcos viles de Magtheridon, y parecen no haber sufrido las consecuencias de la corrupción causada por Kil'jaeden. Tras oír de ellos, Thrall inmediatamente hizo planes para viajar a Outland (Terrallende) y contactarse con los Mag'har. Más tarde, Thrall hace una breve aparición en Outland para buscar a su abuela Geyah y mostrar a Garrosh Hellscream que su padre Grom murió como un héroe, y acabó con la maldición de sangre. Durante este encuentro, Geyah revela a Thrall su nombre de nacimiento: Go'el, hijo de Durotan - legítimo jefe del clan Frostwolf. Antes de la invasión del Rey Lich En la repetición de un evento mundial a partir del 10 de noviembre de 2008, tres días antes del lanzamiento de Wrath of the Lich King, Thrall se reúne con Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Garrosh Hellscream, Gran Señor Supremo Saurfang y con el Gran Boticario Putress en Orgrimmar para discutir qúe hacer con el Azote. Garrosh esperaba inmediatamente tomar los ejércitos de la Horda a Northrend (Rasganorte) para combatir contra el Azote. Thrall, tras consultar a Saurfang y a los espíritus, favorece un enfoque más cuidadoso: enviar un avance explorador al continente congelado antes que a las tropas. Frustado, Garrosh desafía a Thrall a un duelo en el Círculo del Valor para resolver el asunto. Los dos orcos lucharon por algún tiempo, hasta que se vio que Garrosh tenía la mano en alto. Garrosh empezó a burlarse de Thrall, pero es interrumpido por el Heraldo del Rey Lich amenazando con la destrucción de Orgrimmar. De pronto, la ciudad es atacada por un incontable número de abominaciones y Wyrms de Hielo, Thrall y Garrosh dejaron el Círculo con Thrall diciendo al joven Hellscream que terminarían la lucha más tarde. Thrall y Garrosh lideraron las fuerzas de la Horda repeliendo el ataque del Azote con la yuda de Sylvanas y Saurfang. Después de que el asalto del Azote fue detenido, Garrosh pide ser enviado a Northrend otra vez. Esta vez, Thrall acordó con él y dijo a Saurfang empezar los preparativos para la guerra. Paz rota Como la combinación de fuerzas de la Alianza y de la Horda iniciaron su asalto a la puerta de Angrathar estalló una rebelión en Undercity (Entrañas). Varimathras y su horda de demonios rebasaron la ciudad matando a todos los que no cumplían la regla oscura. Sylvanas casi se mata, pero se las arregló para escapar con algunos leales a Orgrimmar. Decididos a no permitir una huella de un Señor del Terror en territorio de la Horda, Thrall y Sylvanas planaron de inmediato un contraataque, pero Jaina Proudmoore llegó con terribles noticias: a raíz de la muerte de Bolvar Fordragon, Varian Wrynn dio órdenes de asaltar Undercity, per sin mover a los Señores del Terror, fue la primera huelga en una nueva guerra contra la Horda. Thrall, junto con Sylvanas y Vol'jin lideraron el asalto a Undercity para reclamarla para la Horda. Después de luchar contra los renegados rebeldes y demonios en el interior del poder de la Horda, matan al demonio traidor Varimathras. Los sentimientos de victoria fueron de corta duración cuando el rey Varian Wrynn habiendo matado al boticario Putress y oyendo los gritos orcos de victoria, llega al lugar de los hechos y se enfrenta Thrall y declara que nunca la paz podrá ser alcanzada. Cuando estalla una pelea entre la Alianza y la Horda, Jaina detiene a Thrall y a Varyan por tratar de matarse unos a otros y se teletrasnporta, junto a Varyan y al ejército humano a Stormwind (Ventormenta), esperando detener el derramamiento de sangre y el caos. Thrall se lamentó por la paz rota entre los dos reinos, y llegó Varok Saurfang, quien recordó a Thrall su deber de dirigir a su pueblo. Personalidad A pesar de que Thrall es abierto frente a los visitantes en su sociedad, los orcos todavía no han renunciado a sus viejos odios y prejuicios acerca de otras razas. Aún así, honran su liderazgo y su trato a los visitantes a Durotar es bueno, aunque regular. Thrall trata a las personas por su valor nominal y los trata con respeto hasta que sus acciones demuestren que se le debe tratar de otra manera. Incluso cuando se cometen delitos, más duros castigos que Thrall impone es el exilio -el destierro en la casi abandonada vida de The Barrens (Los Baldíos), donde los elementos juzgan quien vive y quien muere. Sin embargo, si alguien bajo su dirección, cauas deshonra o derramamiento de snagre inútil, la política de Thrall es clara: una sentencia de muerte llevada a cabo con ayuda de su Doomhammer. En cuanto a los amigos, Thrall es cálido y generoso, libre de intercambiar noticias e información. Su hospitalidad se extiende a todos, pero Thrall espera a que los visitantes contibuyan de alguna manera a la supervivencia de Orgrimmar. Al visitar a los cazadores, suele llevar carne o pieles, a cambio de refugio para los elementos, y en cuanto a los mercaderes de Theramore periódicamente suele llevar barriles de cerveza, sal y semillas para cultivos. Mientras que en Orgrimmar, los visitantes se encuentran bajo la protección de Thrall, él no tolerará alguna violencia o amenaza contra ellos. Combate Thrall es un líder nato. Está raramente solo, y en batalla, a menudo pasa mucho de su tiempo dirigiendo a sus tropas. En un combate solo, sus tácticas son muy sutiles. Combina el ataque de melé (o cuerpo a cuerpo) con un potente hechizo de fundición. Nombre orco de Thrall "Go'el" fu el nombre que eligieron Draka y Durotan para su hijo único, pero no podía darle ese nombre hasta el día de nombramiento de ese ciclo; cuando Draka y Durotan fueron asesinados, su nombre siguió siendo desconocido hasta se reunió en Garadar con su abuela Geyah Relación con Jaina Proudmoore Después de que Jaina y Thrall fueron obligados a unir sus tropas por orden de Medivh, los dos dirigentes se volvieron pronto muy buenos amigos. Thrall dijo a Jaina que le recordaba a Taretha Foxton, pero Jaina señaló que no hay una razón específica para su confianza en Thrall. No obstante, su relación es fuerte, incluso tras haber sufrido en la batalla de Durotar, que costó la vida del padre de Jaina y la vida de muchos guerreros de Thrall. Ellos aún se consideran aliados. Algunos fans han asegurado que Thrall y Jaina son (o serán) románticamente involucrados en algún momento, pero usualmente la tradición lo niega. Legado El puesto avanzado de Thrallmar en Hellfire Peninsula (Península del Fuego Infernal) en Outland (Terrallende) se nombra tras el Jefe de Guerra. Se trata de una zona de la Horda que recoloniza orcos a su ex-planeta. Aunque algunos individuos recordarán su planeta antes de explotar (Drek'Thar, por ejemplo dijo al Mok'Nathal Rexxar que luchó junto a otros Mok'Nathal en Draenor), todos los orcos se asombraron al ver el estado en que se encuentra ahora. Misiones Desde su posición en Orgrimmar, inicia las siguietes misiones: * Archivo:HordaMini.gif 12 Enemigos ocultos * Archivo:HordaMini.gif 12 Enemigos ocultos * Archivo:HordaMini.gif 16 Enemigos ocultos (Mazmorra) * Archivo:HordaMini.gif 15 Enemigos ocultos * Archivo:HordaMini.gif Archivo:IconSmall_BloodElf_Male.gif.pngArchivo:IconSmall_BloodElf_Female.gif.png 21 Fidelidad a la Horda * Archivo:HordaMini.gif 54 Los Reinos del Este * Archivo:HordaMini.gif 60 Lo que trae el viento * Archivo:HordaMini.gif 60 El campeón de la Horda * Archivo:HordaMini.gif 60 Señor de Roca Negra * Archivo:HordaMini.gif 60 ¡Por la Horda! (Banda) * Archivo:HordaMini.gif 60 El rescate real (Mazmorra) * Archivo:HordaMini.gif 63 Tributo a los Mag'har * Archivo:HordaMini.gif 68 Héroe Mag'har En la instance Old Hillsbrad Foothills (Antiguas Laderas de Trabalomas), Thrall inica la misión Archivo:Neutral_15.gif 68 Huida de Durnholde (Mazmorra). Ver también * Lord of the Clans, de Christie Golden * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos demo, "El Éxodo de la Horda" * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos * Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Enlaces Externos en:Thrall de:Thrall fr:Thrall hu:Thrall no:Thrall pl:Thrall pt:Thrall pt-br:Thrall Categoría:Personajes trascendentes Categoría:Orcos Categoría:NPCs de Orgrimmar Categoría:NPCs de Nagrand Categoría:NPCs de Old Hillsbrad Foothills Categoría:Personajes de Warcraft III Categoría:Personajes de la Horda Categoría:Personajes de Warcraft: Lord of the Clans Categoría:Bosses Categoría:Frostwolf Clan Categoría:Personajes de Warcraft: Of Blood and Honor Categoría:Personajes de Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy Categoría:Personajes de World of Warcraft: Cycle of Hatred Categoría:Personajes de World of Warcraft (comic) Categoría:Personajes de Warcraft: Legends Categoría:Personajes de World of Warcraft: Arthas: Rise of the Lich King